


My Indecision Keeps Me Unaligned

by PsychoStarlightDefector



Category: Original Work
Genre: I came up with this all on my own and i am proud of it, I have big plans for this, I have the mouth of a sailor so there is cursing in this for those of you that care, Multi, Superheroes, This is my most thought out story yet, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStarlightDefector/pseuds/PsychoStarlightDefector
Summary: *edited and updated as of 2/7/17*Baltimore, home to the Ultimate Headquarters for OCAP, is left in ruins after a group of villains join together to terrorize the city and bring chaos. After the battle, OCAP decides to initiate some changes. Roy has the ability to copy other people's powers. Taylor's power is a mystery that even she is afraid to explore. Although Roy has a strong disdain for her, they are forced to work together to help Taylor get used to her powers and to help Roy become a team player.Stacy can manipulate energy to her will. Hank, the leader of Baltimore HQ, asks her to work with her ex who is a criminal. She reluctantly agrees. John, her ex, has super strength and can manipulate reality for certain periods of time.Jennifer is a young artist with the ability to deplete the powers of others. Despite working for OCAP for years, they won't accept her as a full-time hero. This neglect has brought her to hate OCAP, but she needs the money they give her.Lilah and Selia are workers from Philly HQ that are transferred to Baltimore to work with the others after a new threat appears. The people of OCAP fear that this has the potential to become worse than the Battle of Baltimore.





	

\\-Roy, two days after the Battle of Baltimore-/

I punched her over and over. She never faltered. She stood there, taking every hit I threw. Her face was covered in blood, but it was not her own. She had no cuts. All that blood was from my injured fists. Hit after hit she remained silent. Calm, almost. Her one blue eye and one gold eye seemingly looked through me as kept the punches coming. Her calmness rattled my whole being, making me hit harder and harder. I jumped when I felt two hands grip my shoulders and harshly pull me away from Taylor. "What in the world do you think you're doing, Roy?!" My hands were burning, adrenaline doing little to dull the pain. I took a few moments to calm my breathing, and then glared at one of our superiors, Hank, who I guess had been walking by the courtyard that I had cornered Taylor in.

"This bitch sat around doing NOTHING while HUNDREDS of people died. She claims to have near-infinite powers and yet she has never used them. Why is she even here? I say we kick her out if she's so fucking useless." I spat. My seething comment got me nothing but his silence in return as he checked on Taylor. I scoffed. Apparently he's under the impression that she would be shaken by this. Hank helped Taylor sit down on one of the benches, trying to check her injuries before realizing that the blood was not hers. Idiot. He walked up to me and pointed towards the exit. "That's not your decision to make. Now leave, take care of your hands, and then be in my office in one hour." I bit back the venomous retort that fought it's way up my throat. Fists clenched, I stomped out of the courtyard.

My apartment in the Ultimate Headquarters for the Organized Community for Acquired Powers (OCAP) is closer to the top of the eighty story building. Meaning it was a long way to my room from the courtyard. Of course there were elevators, but I needed to walk off my frustration. Only now was a slight bit of common sense filtering into my brain. Yeah…maybe trying to beat Taylor up wasn't smart. Somehow, I thought that it would provoke her into using her powers. After the Battle of Baltimore…she could be the key to preventing disasters like this in the future. Well, if she even has powers. Every time the city needs it's strongest heroes, she's never there.

I remember the first day she arrived. I was quite young back then. All the older people took a special interest in her. From the moment I met her, I knew something was wrong. I'm an ability absorber. Meaning I can copy the powers of others and use them how I please. Of course there are limits to how far I can push those abilities. Anyways, being an ability absorber I can detect the presence of people and the powers they possess. Every hero at OCAP is easy to read...except for Taylor. I am able to sense something but it's nothing I've ever felt before. Her power is something I can't absorb. So either she doesn't have power or her powers are something entirely new to this earth. I've spent too many hours theorizing and the like. Nothing adds up.

\\-Taylor, three days after the Battle of Baltimore-/

Hank invited me to his office for a little 'chat'. Roy was already there when I got to Hank's office. Not a surprise. Roy hadn't bothered to sit on the nice sofa Hank had, he chose to lean against the wall next to the door. Hank motioned for us to sit down. Neither of us did. I stood next to the sofa, Roy stayed by the door. I wanted to keep this as short as possible. "Would you guys like something to drink?" Hank asked. We both declined. Silence ensued. Hank was trying to get one of us to speak. Well, it's definitely not going to be me. I crossed my arms. After a few glares shared by the three of us, Hank finally gave up. He sighed. "Roy, you're going to apologize to Taylor, but, not before she tells you her story." I did a double take. He's only made me tell a few people. I heard Roy lightly whisper 'story?' before coming over to the couch and sitting down, obviously intrigued. "Go on then, what's your story?" He gave a look of indignation that didn't leave. He felt as if he'd won. His condescending nature always annoyed me.

I didn't bother sitting down. Purely for the sake of annoying him, I was going to drag this out. Taking a few deep breaths, I paced the room. "I'm sorry...I need a moment to collect myself, it was an emotional time for me." Hank nodded, Roy's expression became unamused. I had to turn around to keep from laughing. They both sat patiently and waited for me to calm down. Hank knew what I was doing, but he didn't interfere. I guess he found this to be funny. After a few minutes of patronizing Roy, creating unrelated small talk, and jabbering like an idiot, I sat down on the sofa and told my story.

********

On a warm evening in China, my father and I were heading to bed in order to get up early for our flight home. We travel a lot, just the two of us, but I'm not really sure why he has to travel a lot...I'm just glad that he brings me with him. At some point someone knocked on the door. My father was out of his room and to the front door before I was out of my bed. Strange, considering we were in a cabin surrounded by miles of trees. It felt wrong to worry, dad could handle himself, but still I opened my door and went to the end of the hallway. Someone sounded angry. It wasn't my dad. I wanted to go out and say something but my feet wouldn't move. Fear overtook my body when I heard something heavy fall to the wood floor. I could no longer hear my father's voice. "Check the house. He has a daughter." Another man said, "Is it really worth it?" He gave a growl in response and the other did not say another word. I held my breath as I ran for the back door. Gotta get away! Gotta find help! I ran for the treeline in front of me. I ran until my feet were begging me to stop but continued on, trying to find some help. When I did stop, I was still surrounded my trees as far as my eyes could see.

I had underestimated the size of the forest. I was scared and alone and had only about twenty minutes until the sun would set. The trees all looked the same, I had no way of tracking my progress. No matter how far I ran, how many turns I took, there was nothing but trees. No indication of civilization for miles. Soon I became tired and hungry but I had nothing to eat. My stomach felt empty beyond belief but all I wanted to do was vomit. I began crying because of how helpless I felt. My father was probably dead or seriously hurt and the only person that knew was a child who was lost in the forest and the men who hurt him. I wandered for what had to be hours. I eventually came across a strange looking tree. It was huge, the leaves were green, but they let off a bright blue glow in the dark. Below me were flowers that looked like they were not of this world. Their shape was one that I could not name. They were beautiful. As I was crouching to smell the flowers, I felt an abrasive pain in my abdomen, screamed out, and fell to the ground. I cried and gasped, doing my best to get up but my body did not move. I could feel my soul fading…getting pulled from my body. The last memory I had was of a great and comforting warmth enveloping me, and I no longer felt afraid.

********

"And for 15 years I was stuck in that tree's roots, absorbing some of it's power. I…was connected to the entire world." Roy's face was unreadable. I didn't expect much out of him. He didn't even look at me when he apologized. "Wow that sounds terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through that." I decided to stay quiet. All the of the responses I thought of were maybe slightly rude. Maybe. Slightly. Hank ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Okay, so Roy apologized. We have other matters to attend to." I narrowed my eyes. He's got something planned. I can feel it. I could easily read his mind if I wanted to, but, that would probably have repercussions. Hank gave us a moment to prepare ourselves. It was unbearable. In meetings he likes to be short and to the point, but he loves patronizing people. I mean I can relate…when I'm the one doing the patronizing.

"We can agree that you both could do better." Hank began. Roy hummed in agreement while keeping his eyes on Hank. Anger flared up inside me. He wasn't even thinking of himself, he meant me. The older man continued before one of us could start something. "You both have so much potential. Yet neither of you try to make the most of it. Especially you, Taylor." He gave me a pointed look. Roy snickered. I gave Hank the glare of the century and shot off the sofa, yelling, "You know exactly why I don't use my powers!" my tone was nothing but defensive. He put his hand up. "Yes, Taylor, I do. Calm down and let me finish." His gaze shifted to Roy. "You on the other hand don't know how to look past your own ego and work with others. You both are smart and resourceful, but you still have room to improve. That is the reason I brought you here. I'm going to have you two work together." Dead silence. My laugh was humorless and full of disbelief. "No. Fucking. Way." I said. I hadn't sat back down and I definitely wasn't going to now. Hank shrugged and his smile grew into a smirk.

"You two will start training tomorrow. No complaining until there is blatant proof that you guys can't work together, got it?" He got up and went for the door. "This session is over. I have other things to do." With that, he left Roy and me in his office. Without so much as a glance at Roy, I left. I hurried to my room, eager to get away from that situation. My past had been exposed...and to Roy of all people. In all honesty, it didn't mean that much to me. Yeah he gets on my nerves beyond belief, but this might shove him into perspective.

\\-Stacy, one week after the Battle of Baltimore-/

My breath was short from running to Hank's office. "I…got here as fast as I could. You said it was urgent?" The man gave me a concerned loook, then asked me to sit down. He walked over to the mini-fridge next to his desk and took out a bottle of water for me. I gladly took it and downed half the bottle before sitting down. I clenched my fists in my lap. Hank put up a hand. "No need to worry, Stacy. You didn't have to drop everything and come here right away." My face flushed. I relaxed my hands and took a deep breath, feeling more at ease. "I'm sorry, sir. After last week I've been a lot more on edge. All those people…" My stomach did a flip when I thought back to last week. Every time I think about the battle, it physically hurts. I've lost a lot of sleep, it's as if the dead are haunting me.

"Stacy? Are you feeling okay? We can postpone this if you want to." Hank said, very obviously worried. I placed my head in my hands and sighed. "No, it's better if we get it done now. I'm here, so what's going on?" Hank cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat. His hesitation alerted me. He looked as if he were trying to break bad news to me. "You're aware of our new project involving criminals, right?" I nodded. It was a recently launched program called Project Freebird. OCAP is giving criminals with powers a chance to recompense and give back to the community by teaming them up with heroes and having them go on missions to potentially lessen their sentences. If you ask me, it's a bit of a risk. They're putting too much faith in these criminals. Not to mention the media has taken this program the wrong way. Most of them believe that OCAP is doing this because they're desperate for new members. That couldn't be farther from the truth. They have people like Roy and Taylor. Although...Taylor hasn't done much. Some people doubt her, especially Roy. "We want you to be a part of this." Hank interrupted my thoughts. I blankly stared at him until his words soaked in. "Oh, why me?" My powers were hardly something to be reckoned with. I'm good at healing and using small bits of energy to my will. "There is a specific person who wants to be part of this program, and you know him best. We thought it appropriate that you work with him."

I stopped breathing. Why would he...why would they...I don't get it. John's been in prison for four years now. They were able to block his powers. I had visited him about two years ago to see how he was doing. He was in terrible shape. It hurt to see him that way, even if we'd been apart for years. Even after he betrayed me. I so badly wanted to decline, but Hank was expecting great this from me. I couldn't let him down. "Fine…I'll do it." Hank smiled. "Great, he'll be here with the others around 4." My hands were shaking as I tried to smile. It didn't work. I stood up, ready to leave, but Hank stopped me. "Stacy, wait." I turned back to face him. He continued. "I know this unsettles you, but at least give it a real shot. Don't half ass it. We'll give you more details once the new arrivals are settled in." I nodded. Words were beyond me. I left without saying anything.

\\-Jennifer, one week after the Battle of Baltimore-/

"Fuck these people!" I yelled to no one in particular as I walked down the steps of OCAP. They've rejected me countless times and yet they still want me to work for them. "I don't see why you still try." The sound of Roy's voice made me jump higher than a normal human being should. "Fuckin…don't scare me like that!" I whipped around and scolded him. He put his hands up in the air, as if surrendering. I glared, then proceeded to walk away. Roy followed. "It doesn't seem like they're going to change their minds anytime soon." He's been trying to get me to quit for a while. I know his intentions are well but being a hero is the only thing that's been on my mind since I first signed up for OCAP. He's basically the reason why I can't be a full-time hero. When my power is activated, I can deplete the powers of others within a 300 foot radius, but Roy is an empath. He can use my power. The way he uses it is different from my method, yet OCAP refuses to enlist me as a full-time hero. I've been trying for years. Apparently they don't need me much since they have him. They wouldn't ever say that to my face, though. Somehow we've become good friends through this complication.

I looked at my friend, not sure of what to say. He gave me a worried look. "You aren't doing yourself any favors by staying here. Why don't you go back to being an artist? Your buyers had a hell of a lot more praise for you than these assholes ever will. You should drop these guys, for your sake." I sighed, I appreciated his concern. He has a point. I draw here and there but I don't sell anything. "Well if I left OCAP I wouldn't be able to see your stupid face all the time." I joked and playfully punched his arm. That made him smile. Slowly, I turned around and headed to my car with Roy in tow. Neither of us said anything until we got to Lot F. I whipped around to ask Roy if he wanted to go get lunch or something but my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw that it was an unknown number. Rejecting it, I turned my attention back to Roy. "Let's go do something." I suggested. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah what're you on the mood for? Wasting money on food or useless merchandise?" We both snorted and I unlocked my car. The both of us hopped in. "Where to?" I asked. Roy hummed while thinking of ideas. "I could do with a nice burger and fries. Mall?" I nodded. We left OCAP behind, and all of my anger with it.

\\-Stacy, one week after the Battle of Baltimore-/

He stepped off the bus, holding himself high. He looked good, healthy. I hesitantly walked over to the bus. When he noticed me, a light grew in his eyes. The same light that was in his eyes when we were together. It unsettled me. "H-hey John," I looked away and scratched the back of my head. My heart was racing. His gaze burned. I found it hard to keep eye contact with him. "Stacy, you're looking great. How've you been?" He's acting…so normal…A lump suddenly formed in my throat. John looked at me like an expectant puppy. "I-I…" I stuttered, then took a deep breath and started again. "I have been fine. You seem well. How've you been?" That's how you ruin a potentially nice conversation…His gaze drifted, but he didn't seem to be offended. Many other people were crowded around the bus that had taken the new participants here. We both left the area and found a bench next to the OCAP building. John sat down, I didnt. "Oh come on. You can't even sit next to me now?" He asked. It was such a small task, sitting next to him, but I couldn't do it. Something was stopping me. "No, it's not that. I…I just don't feel like sitting." Of course he knew I was lying. We had spent years together. He let it go nonetheless. "To answer your question, I've actually been great. We got out of prison weeks ago. OCAP wanted us to do some training." Oh, that's why he doesn't look like shit. The state he was in when I last saw him…it was terrible. My heart hurt every time I thought of how he was.

********

\\-Stacy, three years ago-/

I played with the hem of my shirt after scanning my OCAP ID card, waiting for the gate to open. Men with guns were everywhere. I could feel an immense source of energy coming from somewhere on the prison grounds. When I tried focusing on it, it was near-crippling. I exhaled and then heard a buzzing sound, indicating that the gate was opening. It creaked as it slowly opened. A guard motioned for me to come through. Some of the other guards entered the building, and two stayed behind to escort me to John's cell. We wound through many hallways, passing numerous cells holding loads of dangerous men and women. It took a few turns before we got to John's cell. The two guards stood to either side of the cell. I stopped in front of the door with my hands behind my back. John looked up with a harsh glare until he saw me standing there. His expression softened. "Stacy…?" He croaked, his voice was worn and raspy. I gave a nervous smile. Wow. He looks terrible. He was more thin than I have ever seen him. There was no hint of hope or happiness on his face. He was drained. "Hey, John, I just wanted…to…check up on you. I-it's been a while." John looked down. Anyone could tell that he was being mistreated. It actually broke my heart. On his left arm was a device, there was probably a needle going into his vein constantly administering a sedative. I honestly wanted to throw up at the sight of it. "Yes. It has been a while. A little over a year. What are you doing these days?" He asked, his words were slightly slurred. I did my best to not look at him, for fear of getting sick. The first answer that came to mind was, "Well, my life is a lot better without you." but that would be horrible to say…and partially untrue. "I joined OCAP," I blurted. Our eyes met. His eyes burned holes in me. "Wow. Good for you. So you're finally using your powers for something. I'm proud of you." His words were genuine. That made it worse. John noticed my hesitation and tried to make conversation. "What have they got you doing there? Are you part-time or full-time?" He asked me. I wondered how he would react to me being a field agent. When we were dating, I could hardly stand my ground against someone who accidentally rang up my order incorrectly. "I'm a full-time hero. I usually just heal, but I'm cleared for field duty." John cocked his head. "You do field work? How's that been going?" I opened my mouth to answer, but I was cut off by a blaring siren. I seized up and the guards told me that I had to leave immediately, pushing me towards the entrance. I cast a worried glance at John. He put a hand up, an attempt at a goodbye. Metal walls came down from the ceiling to cover each cell. A voice then came over the PA system, echoing through the halls as the alarm continued to screech. "The generator has momentarily gone down. We need all visitors to leave the building and all staff to get to their stations. We apologize for any inconveniencewas…" The rest was lost to me as I thought about how John had looked. It was terrible, but there was nothing I could possibly do to help. He's a criminal. I was escorted by the guards back to the entrance, and they told me to come back another day. As soon as the last visitor had made it out, they had completely forgotten about us. And we were left to either wait an eternity for them to open the facility back up or to go home. I left, my heart feeling heavy.

********


End file.
